<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭. by carissimipaixao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048938">𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao'>carissimipaixao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye hated living in the shadows ━ not only because subtlety was something absent from his personal dictionary, but also because of the monstrous shade that had been born and that had grown from the various and loud praises over his sister Evie’s success. But, when the opportunity to liberate London appeared, he took it, and it was then that he created the Rooks ━ a place where he could find what he had always truly desired from his youth. Admiration. Praise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeoutofstardust/gifts">madeoutofstardust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«“conditional” w/ connor (dbh) or jacob frye!»</p><p>- latte-to-go</p><p>━━━━━━<br/>assassin's creed (c) ubisoft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob Frye <em>hated</em> living in the shadows ━ not only because subtlety was something absent from his personal dictionary, but also because of the monstrous shade that had been born and that had grown from the various and loud praises over his sister Evie’s success. It was a darkness that completely hid him from the sight of everyone. It only seemed most logical to him that, in order to be heard and seen by others, since he was nothing but a mere speck of <em>dust</em>, he needed to be pompous. He needed to spread his feathers, shake them and <em>be loud</em>.</p><p>It often angered those around him, and it also tended to trigger a sense of self-hatred within him because of what he would hear from them. Obviously, he would hide it behind a cocky grin, a shrug or teasing words, but, truth was ━ Jacob was forevermore <em>subconscious</em> about his worth. Those feelings were deeply tied to Crawley, and when the opportunity to liberate London appeared (although he was never too enthusiastic about a wild goose chase because of a handful of Templars), the younger Frye twin took it.</p><p>London had become the center of the world ━ the Industrial Revolution had shaped its economy and the growth of the United Kingdom itself. It sounded like an exciting city to explore and to turn on its head. The formation of the Rooks quickly followed. Evie called it a way for him to go <em>crazy</em> and destroy more than he could ever fix; he called it a safe haven.</p><p>It was there that he found what he had always truly desired from his youth. Admiration. <em>Praise. </em>It was the recognition that urged him forward in life. It was the acclamation that gave him a sense of purpose and self-fulfilment. But, if anything, it was the devotion that <em>thrilled</em> him.</p><p>‘Good boy,’ a purr echoed amidst the cloud of bliss. A muffled, strained moan exited him, as he put his lower lip between his teeth. The heat was becoming unbearable ━ second by second. Yet, he remained still. Jacob’s hands gripped the armchair tightly, drawing out an obnoxious sound of leather. It prompted a sly giggle from the woman, and the sound <em>vibrated</em> through him. The pressure on his cock disappeared as she parted, and in the split second, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. Hungry eyes were piercing his, and he found it difficult to glare in half-hearted nature, as he often did, at the teasing smirk on her face, at the lust in her gaze.</p><p>For someone who seemed so angelic, so innocent, there was nothing of <em>that</em> on her expression ━ not anymore. The woman ━ [Name], was it? ━ leaned forward, and her tongue darted out. She licked from the base of his shaft up to the tip, before bringing it into her mouth, once again. He groaned as she began to suck, moving her head up and down as she felt the taste of pre-cum on her tongue. As she moved, her breasts swayed up and down. Jacob found himself staring in a seemingly state of hypnosis at their movements, before turning back to the woman that knelt between his legs.</p><p>The man leaned his head back and let out a slow, but deep, moan, closing his eyes. ‘Love━,’ his voice sounded powerless that it almost embarrassed him. Where was the <em>tough</em> boss of the Rooks? Where was that young man that could single-handedly beat multiple men in a fighting ring? Where was the Assassin that was able to murder without the slightest of hesitation? </p><p>[Name] gently hushed. She leaned back from the stiff member, but her cold hand replaced her mouth. The coldness made him hiss but he groaned as she moved her hand hastily up and down. ‘It’s okay, baby,’ she cooed. ‘It’s <em>alright</em>.’ She pressed a light kiss against the tip of his cock, using her other hand to caress his inner thigh. ‘I need you to cum for me,’ she whispered. Jacob’s whimper made her smile. ‘Look at me,’ she commanded with a soft, tender voice.</p><p>He looked down at her with a half-lidded, heated gaze. Her lips curled upwards even more. ‘I need you to cum,’ she repeated. ‘Can you do that for <em>me</em>, baby?’</p><p>Her hand continued to move, and he felt the pressure building up. ‘<em>Yes</em>,’ he hissed. ‘Yes. Yes. <em>Please</em>, love━’ At his plead, [Name] put him back inside her mouth, humming in delight. Her head moved up and down as she sucked him urgently, as if she was <em>hungry</em> for his release. ‘[Name],’ he called out with a low rumble from within his chest. His right hand reached for her head, gripping her hair tightly and guiding it as if it would quicken the process. Surely enough, he felt it. ‘<em>I’m</em><em>━</em>’</p><p>She moaned as he ejaculated into her mouth, continuing to suck him and drawing every drop out of him. The pressure on his cock softened, but she did not pull away. Her eyes had shut when he had reached his climax, and instead she focused on listening to his heavy breathing. When it ended, [Name] opened her eyes and slowly leaned back, a <em>pop!</em> coming as she let go of his manhood. Jacob watched as she smiled and <em>swallowed</em> his cum. It made his breath hitch, as she ran her hands up his thighs and leaned forward to stare deeply into his eyes.</p><p>‘<em>Good boy</em>.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>